othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rate the Seiyuu
Started nominations July 1st, 2009 by Eab1990. Started voting on July 4th, 2009. Not to be confused with SamuraiMike's/shadowdragoon41's Best/Greatest Role by a Voice Actor contest. This contest deals strictly with seiyuu (Japanese voice actors/actresses) and their roles/songs only. Rules #First and foremost, rate each seiyuu on a scale of 1 (worst) to 10 (best), based on their ability and/or their appeal. Decimals are allowed, but try to keep them in the tenths spot (hundredths at most). #If you wish, add up to three roles (include the anime and/or game from which they originate) that either you think represent the seiyuu best, and/or are your favorite roles of the seiyuu. #Also, if applicable, you can add up to three songs that the seiyuu sings (regardless of solo or group) that you consider their best. Again, add the series from which the song is from, and also indicate whether it is an OP, ED, IN, etc. #Feel free to add comments to your vote. Honorable mentions are fine, but keep in mind that HM's get no points for Top 3 Roles/Songs for the seiyuu (but may get added to the Wiki anyway for whatever reason). #Be absolutely sure to specify which vote applies to which seiyuu, and try to keep everything in order. I know this is a big contest, but try to keep it organized. #Obviously, no cheating/alt accounts or the like. Enjoy! Notes *Vote on 1 male and 1 female seiyuu a day. *1 vote per role/song = 1 point *Seiyuu chosen for the day is determined by random lottery (using my "wonderful" knowledge of computer science/programming to make a RNG). *Nominations are accepted at this time (preferably male to balance the male:female ratio). *I need to stop being anal about specifics. >_> *http://i17.photobucket.com/albums/b61/Eabiason1990/1224593134005ft7.jpg Results (by Seiyuu) #Norio Wakamoto (10.00, 24 votes) #Kikuko Inoue (9.94, 9 votes) #Tomokazu Seki (9.89, 9 votes) #Tomokazu Sugita (9.86, 14 votes) #Kaneto Shiozawa (9.78, 9 votes) #Akio Ohtsuka (9.75, 8 votes) #Nobuyuki Hiyama (9.65, 13 votes) #Mamoru Miyano (9.62, 10 votes) #Hirotaka Suzuoki (9.57, 7 votes) #Ryotaro Okiayu (9.56, 8 votes) #Mamiko Noto (9.50, 13 votes) #Yuu Asakawa (9.50, 12 votes) #Yukari Tamura (9.50, 10 votes) #Kana Ueda (9.50, 10 votes) #Kazuya Nakai (9.40, 8 votes) #Hikaru Midorikawa (9.38, 16 votes) #Yukana (9.38, 8 votes) #Rie Kugimiya (9.37, 15 votes) #Rie Tanaka (9.36, 11 votes) #Takehito Koyasu (9.35, 11 votes) #Marina Inoue (9.35, 10 votes) #Nana Mizuki (9.33, 12 votes) #Jun Fukuyama (9.30, 15 votes) #Kaori Mizuhashi (9.25, 8 votes) #Juurota Kosugi (9.25, 4 votes) #Yuko Goto (9.11, 9 votes) #Jouji Nakata (9.04, 14 votes) #Tetsuya Kakihara (9.00, 6 votes) #Ryo Horikawa (9.00, 4 votes) #Daisuke Ono (8.96, 12 votes) #Hiroshi Kamiya (8.91, 11 votes) #Ami Koshimizu (8.84, 8 votes) #Kouichi Yamadera (8.83, 6 votes) #Ryou Hirohashi (8.82, 11 votes) #Saeko Chiba (8.75, 6 votes) #Noriko Sh!taya (8.75, 6 votes) #Akira Ishida (8.72, 9 votes) #Nobutoshi Canna (8.70, 5 votes) #Sayaka Aoki (8.69, 8 votes) #Ken Narita (8.67, 3 votes) #Kousuke Toriumi (8.67, 3 votes) #Mikako Takahashi (8.60, 5 votes) #Mai Nakahara (8.50, 10 votes) #Kenichi Suzumura (8.50, 10 votes) #Masaya Onosaka (8.50, 7 votes) #Ai Shimizu (8.50, 4 votes) #Kappei Yamaguchi (8.44, 9 votes) #Satomi Koorogi (8.41, 10 votes) #Banjo Ginga (8.36, 7 votes) #Chikao Ohtsuka (8.33, 6 votes) #Natsuko Kuwatani (8.33, 6 votes) #Souichiro Hoshi (8.12, 9 votes) #Kenyuu Horiuchi (8.11, 9 votes) #Masako Nozawa (8.10, 10 votes) #Ryoko Shintani (8.00, 6 votes) #Hideyuki Tanaka (8.00, 5 votes) #Hisayo Mochizuki (8.00, 5 votes) #Noriaki Sugiyama (8.00, 5 votes) #Kaori Nazuka (7.77, 9 votes) #Chiaki Takahashi (7.75, 6 votes) #Haruna Ikezawa (7.75, 6 votes) #Daisuke Namikawa (7.71, 7 votes) #Yasunori Matsumoto (7.45, 6 votes) #Rika Morinaga (7.30, 5 votes) #Miyu Matsuki (7.25, 6 votes) #Yukari Fukui (7.25, 6 votes) #Akemi Kanda (7.20, 5 votes) #Ui Miyazaki (7.05, 4 votes) #Hiroyuki Yoshino (7.00, 4 votes) #Misa Watanabe (7.00, 4 votes) #Mayako Nigo (7.00, 2 votes) #Minoru Shiraishi (6.84, 8 votes) #Takeshi Aono (6.80, 5 votes) #Hisao Egawa (6.67, 3 votes) #Yurika Ochiai (6.60, 5 votes) #Chika Sakamoto (6.50, 2 votes) #Sakura Nogawa (6.33, 6 votes) #Tomoko Kaneda (6.25, 4 votes) Results (by Day) Day 1 Male: #75. Jouji Nakata - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=1030 *Rating: 9.04 (14 votes) *Roles: Total (24 votes) #Kirei Kotomine (Fate/Stay Night, 6 votes) #Alucard (Hellsing, 5 votes) #The Count of Monte Cristo/Edmond Dantès (Gankutsuou, 4 votes) *Songs: N/A Female: #29. Sakura Nogawa - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=1469 *Rating: 6.33 (6 votes) *Roles: Total (6 votes) #Tie between Luna Edomae (Seto no Hanayome, 2 votes) and Kaorin (Azumanga Daioh, 2 votes) #Only other votes were of mine (Eab). Nemu Asakura (Da Capo, 1 vote) and Hinaichigo (Rozen Maiden, 1 vote). >_> #Swung the vote for the Lovedols, Mizuki Sakaki and Yui Arisugawa. *Songs: Only my (Eab's) votes made it. #Love, Love, Love no Sei na no yo! (Lovedol ~Lovely Idol~ ED) #Romantic Summer (Seto no Hanayome OP) #Lunarian (Seto no Hanayome IN) Day 2 Male: #99. Nobuyuki Hiyama - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=1497 *Rating: 9.65 (13 votes) *Roles: Total (33 votes) # Tie between Viral (TTGL) and Guy Shishioh (GaoGaiGar) (6 votes) #Harunobu Madarame (Genshiken) (5 votes) #Four-way tie between Siegfried (Soul Caliber), Hiei (YYH), Link (Legend of Zelda), and Shiro Amada (Gundam 08th MS Team) (2 votes) Female: #44. Akemi Kanda - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=5918 *Rating: 7.20 (5 votes) *Roles: Total (6 votes) #Ryou Fujibayashi (Clannad, 2 votes) #Tie between Nina Sakura (Ultra Maniac), Miharu Amakase (Da Capo), Asuna Kagurazaka (Negima), and Sh!zuku (Kamen no Maid Guy) (1 vote) #Melody (Rune Factory) (HM) Day 3 Male: #94. Kazuya Nakai - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=551 *Rating: 9.4 (8 votes) *Roles: Total (13 votes) #Date Masamune (Sengoku Basara, 4 votes) #Zoro (One Piece, 3 votes) #Tie between Mugen (Samurai Champloo), Hijikata (Gintama), Shirase (Battle Programmer Shirase), Shinjiro Aragaki (Persona 3), Witz Suu (Gundam X), and Karasu (Noein) (1 vote) *Songs: Total (1 vote) #Spirit of Zoro (One Piece, 1 vote) Female: #33. Yuko Goto - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=12602 *Rating: 9.11 (9 votes) *Roles: Total (21 votes) #Mikuru Asahina (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, 5 votes) #Kaede Fuyou (Shuffle!, 4 votes) #Miyu Kuonji (Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de, 3 votes) *Songs: Total (6 votes) #Koi no Mikuru Densetsu (2 votes) #Tie between Sketch Switch (Hidamari Sketch OP), Love, Love, Love no Sei na no yo! (Lovedol ~Lovely Idol~ ED), and Mikuru's character songs, Mitsukete Happy Life and Toki no Puzzle. (1 vote) Day 4 Male: #74. Jun Fukuyama - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=337 *Rating: 9.3 (15 votes) *Roles: Total (21 votes) #Lelouch Lamperouge/vi Britannia (Code Geass, 7 votes) #Maximilian vi Britannia (Valkyria Chronicles, 2 votes) #12-way tie between everyone else. X_X Kakeru Daichi (Akikan!), Roy (SSBM), Kyotaro Suga (Saki), Maou (G Senjou no Maou), Space Lelouch (Sora no Kakeru Shoujo; dun watch the series, dunno the real name), Touga Tenkuuji (Gravion), Kyle Dunamis (Tales of Destiny 2), Johnny Sasaki (Metal Gear Solid 4), Null (Metal Gear Portable Ops), Albert (Gankutsuou), Zelman (Black Blood Brothers), Kraft Lawrence (Spice and Wolf) Female: #65. Ryou Hirohashi - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=8851 *Rating: 8.82 (11 votes) *Roles: Total (20 votes) #Kyou Fujibayashi (Clannad, 5 votes) #Sora Naegino (Kaleido Star, 3 votes) #Tie between Rakka (Haibane Renmei) and Tamaki Kawazoe (Bamboo Blade) (2 votes) *Songs: Total (2 votes) #Tie between STAR RISE (Bamboo Blade ED) and GoGo Girl!! (Gadget Trial OP) (1 vote) Day 5 Male: #89. Chikao Ohtsuka - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=2171 *Rating: 8.33 (6 votes) *Roles: Total (12 votes) # Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog, 3 votes) # Big Boss (Metal Gear Solid 4, 2 votes) # Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure), Gol D Roger (One Piece), Jinpachi Mishima (Tekken 5), Taopaipai (Dragon Ball), Dr. Weil (Megaman Zero), Aeolia Schenberg (Gundam 00), and Ryuken (Shin Fist of the North Star) (1 vote) Female: #48. Ui Miyazaki - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=38945 *Rating: 7.05 (4 votes) *Roles: Total (8 votes) *(Note: Three-way tie of 2 votes each) # Aisia (Da Capo Second Season) # Anna Lemouri (Mana Khemia) # Suzuho Hasegawa/Suzuka (Macademi Wasshoi!) Day 6 Male: #97. Mamoru Miyano - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=10397 *Rating: 9.62 (10 votes) *Roles: Total (25 votes) # Light Yagami (Death Note, 8 votes) # Setsuna F. Seiei (Gundam 00, 4 votes) # Tie between Tamaki Suou (Ouran High School Host Club) and Death the Kid (Soul Eater) (3 votes) Female: #11. Kaori Nazuka - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=439 *Rating: 7.77 (9 votes) *Roles: Total (25 votes) # Nunnally Lamperouge/vi Britannia (Code Geass, 7 votes) # Tie between Eureka (Eureka Seven) and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa (Soul Eater) (4 votes) # Yui Kotegawa (To-Love-Ru, 3 votes) *Songs: Total (2 votes) # Oshiete, Sensei-san (Bottle Fairy, 1 vote) # GoGo Girl!! (Gadget Trial, 1 vote) # --- Day 7 Male: #108. Hideyuki Tanaka - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=490 *Rating: 8.00 (5 votes) *Roles: Total (11 votes) *(Note: Another three-way tie of 2 votes each) # Otacon (Metal Gear Solid) # Leo Aiolia (Saint Seiya) # Captain Falcon (F-Zero Falcon Densetsu) Female: #30. Miyu Matsuki - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=444 *Rating: 7.25 (6 votes) *Roles: Total (15 votes) # Tie between Media (Pani Poni Dash!) and Isumi Saginomiya (Hayate no Gotoku!) (4 votes) # Harumi Fujiyoshi (Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei, 2 votes) # One-vote winners: Misaki/Yoriko Sagisawa (Da Capo), Kisa Misaki (Eternal Alice Rondo), Shinobu Tsukimura (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha), Lieze Lotte (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's), Kaoru Mido (Tsukuyomi Moon Phase) *Songs: Total (1 vote) # Moonlight Love (Pani Poni Dash! ED, vote) Day 8 Male: #50. Banjo Ginga - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=1669 *Rating: 8.36 (7 votes) *Roles: Total (16 votes) # Souther (Fist of the North Star, 6 votes) # Gihren Zabi (Mobile Suit Gundam, 4 votes) # Three-way tie between Liquid Snake/Ocelot (Metal Gear Solid), Major Zero (Metal Gear Solid 3), and Captain Blue (Viewtiful Joe) (2 votes) Female: #31. Kikuko Inoue - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=542 *Rating: 9.94 (9 votes) *Roles: Total (24 votes) # Tie between Sanae Furukawa (Clannad) and I-No (Guilty Gear) (5 votes) # Belldandy (Ah! My Goddess, 4 votes) # The Boss (Metal Gear Solid, 3 votes) Day 9 Male: #100. Takehito Koyasu - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=662 *Rating: 9.35 (11 votes) *Roles: Total (26 votes) # Tie between Sarutobi Sasuke (Sengoku Basara) and Shu Shirakawa (Super Robot Wars) (3 votes) # Tie between Balladbird Lee (Gungrave), Zetta (Makai Kingdom), Subaru Date (Tsuyokiss), Ryosuke Takeshashi (Initial D), Aya Fujimiya (Weiss Kreuz), and Mitsurugi Hanagata (Saber Marionette J) (2 votes) # Tie between Wynnfield (Demonbane), Shark Fujishiro (Seto no Hanayome), Lezard Valeth (Valkyrie Profile), Jade Curtiss (Tales of the Abyss), Keiki (Twelve Kingdoms), Mu La Flaga (Gundam Seed), Kululu (Keroro Gunso), and Zechs Marquise (Gundam Wing) (1 vote) Female: #15. Satomi Koorogi - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=504 *Rating: 8.41 (10 votes) *Roles: Total (21 votes) # Tie between Ushio Okazaki (Clannad) and May (Guilty Gear) (5 votes) # Tie between Baiken (Guilty Gear), Mint Adnade (Tales of Phantasia), God (Sumaga), and Asahi Sakurai (Comic Party Revolution) (2 votes) # Tie between Sora Hasegawa (Ah! My Goddess), Rinna Sawaki (Kono Aozora ni Yakusoku wo), and Pichu (Pokemon) (1 vote) Day 10 Male: #118. Yasunori Matsumoto - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=499 *Rating: 7.45 (6 votes) *Roles: Total (15 votes) # Gourry Gabriev (Slayers, 4 votes) # Guy Cecil (Tales of the Abyss, 3 votes) # Folka Albark (Super Robot Wars, 2 votes) Female: #5. Mai Nakahara - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=438 *Rating: 8.50 (10 votes) *Roles: Total (28 votes) # Nagisa Furukawa (Clannad, 7 votes) # Rena Ryuuguu (Higurashi, 6 votes) # Tie between Mai Tokiha (My-HiME) and Reimu Hakurei (Touhou ~Musou Kakyou~) (4 votes) *Songs: Total (2 votes) # Love, Love, Love no Sei na no yo! (Lovedol ~Lovely Idol~ ED) # My-HiME theme Day 11 Male: #93. Akira Ishida - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=443 *Rating: 8.72 (9 votes) *Roles: Total (25 votes) # Xellos (Slayers, 5 votes) # Tie between Kaworu Nagisa (Neon Genesis Evangelion) and Nagi Homura/Dai Artai (My HiME/Otome) (3 votes) # Tie between Reid Hershel (Tales of Eternia anime), Kuja (Dissidia: Final Fantasy), Gaara (Naruto), and Chrono (Chrono Crusade) (2 votes) Female: #52. Yukari Tamura - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=524 *Rating: 9.50 (10 votes) *Roles: Total (32 votes) # Nanoha Takamachi (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, 8 votes) # Rika Furude (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, 5 votes) # Tie between Mei Sunohara (Clannad) and Mai Kawasumi (Kanon) (3 votes) *Songs: Total (11 votes) # Tie between Hosh!zora no Spica (Nanoha StrikerS ED1), Beautiful Amulet (Nanoha StrikerS ED2), and Little Wish ~Lyrical Step~ (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ED) # Tie between Douwa Meikyuu (Otogi Jushi Akazukin TV OP), Ever-Never Land (Otogi Jushi Akazukin OVA OP), Spiritual Garden (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's ED), Rinne no Hate Ni (Higurashi character song), Mugen Kairou(Higurashi character song), Mahou Shoujo Magical-tan! (Moetan OP) (1 vote) Day 12 Male: #109. Kenyuu Horiuchi - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=1177 *Rating: 8.11 (9 votes) *Roles: Total (21 votes) # Tie between Raiden (Metal Gear Solid) and Emperor (Dissidia: Final Fantasy) (4 votes) # The Claws (Gun X Sword, 3 votes) # Tie between Guin (Guin Saga), Irmgard Kazahara (Super Robot Wars), Jonny/Yukio Haibara (Mahoraba), and Jamil Neate (Gundam X) (2 votes) Female: #113. Masako Nozawa - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=508 *Rating: 8.10 (10 votes) *Roles: Total (15 votes) # Goku/family/fusions (Dragon Ball series, 8 votes) # Guilmon (Digimon Tamers, 2 votes) # Tie between Merryweather (Sleeping Beauty/Kingdom Hearts II), Dr. Kureha (One Piece), Hiroshi (Dokonjo Gaeru), Tetsuro Hoshino (Galaxy Express 999), and Doraemon (Doraemon) (1 vote) Day 13 Male: #115. Ryotaro Okiayu - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=718 *Rating: 9.56 (8 votes) *Roles: Total (22 votes) # Akio Furukawa (Clannad, 5 votes) # Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach, 4 votes) # Tie between Zero (Megaman X) and Treize Kushrenada (Gundam Wing) (3 votes) Female: #3. Natsuko Kuwatani - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=385 *Rating: 8.33 (6 votes) *Roles: Total (18 votes) # Yue Ayase (Negima, 4 votes) # Ryoko Asakura (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, 3 votes) # Tie between Karen (Sister Princess), Suiseiseki (Rozen Maiden), and Kasuga (Sengoku Basara) (2 votes) Day 14 Male: #124. Hirotaka Suzuoki - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=699 *Rating: 9.57 (7 votes) *Roles: Total (20 votes) # Bright Noa (Mobile Suit Gundam, 7 votes) # Tie between Hajime Saitou (Rurouni Kenshin) and Dragon Shiryuu (Saint Seiya) (3 votes) # Tie between Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball), Haran Banjou (Muteki Kojin Daitarn 3), and Tatewaki Kuno (Ranma 1/2) (2 votes) Female: #21. Ami Koshimizu - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=17254 *Rating: 8.84 (8 votes) *Roles: Total (22 votes) # Kallen Stadtfeld (Code Geass, 6 votes) # Horo (Spice and Wolf, 4 votes) # Tenma Tsukamoto (School Rumble, 3 votes) *Songs: Total (3 votes) # Netsuretsu Kangei Wonderland (Saki ED1) # Shikakui Uchuu de Matteru yo (Saki ED3) # Bookmark a Head (Strike Witches ED) Day 15 Male: #101. Tomokazu Seki - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=529 *Rating: 9.89 (9 votes) *Roles: Total (27 votes) # Domon Kasshu (G Gundam, 5 votes) # Tie between Touya Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura), Gilgamesh (Fate/Stay Night), and Sagara Sousuke (Full Metal Panic) (3 votes) # Tie between Meito Anisawa (Lucky Star), Stahn Aileron (Tales of Destiny), and Yzak Joule (Gundam Seed) (2 votes) Female: #130. Yukana - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=952 *Rating: 9.38 (8 votes) *Roles: Total (22 votes) # C.C. (Code Geass, 6 votes) # Reinforce Zwei (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS, 3 votes) # Tie between Honoka Yukishiro/Cure White (Pretty Cure), Teletha "Tessa" Testarossa (Full Metal Panic), and Meiling Li (Cardcaptor Sakura) (2 votes) Day 16 Male: #134. Hiroyuki Yoshino - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=507 *Rating: 7.00 (4 votes) *Roles: Total (8 votes) # Tie between Allelujah Haptism (Gundam 00), Hibiki Tokai (Vandread), and Yuuji Kagura (Tona-Gura!) (2 votes) # Tie between Kouji Haruta (Toradora!) and Miyokichi Nobuse (True Tears) (1 vote) Female: #40. Mikako Takahashi - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=806 *Rating: 8.60 (5 votes) *Roles: Total (12 votes) # Tie between Rushuna Tendo (Grenadier) and Kusuha Mizuha (Super Robot Wars) (2 votes) # Tie between Patchouli Knowledge (Touhou) and Chrono Harlown (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) (1 vote + 1 HM) # Tie between Heart Aino (Arcana Heart), Caro Ru Lushe (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS), Ayako Takasu (Mamoru-kun ni Megami no Shukufuku wo!), Ayumu Nishizawa (Hayate no Gotoku!), Reverie "Ren" Metherlence (Elemental Galade), and Adilicia Ren Mathers (Rental Magica) (1 vote) # HMs: Rika Akiba (Hantsuki), Montmorency (Zero no Tsukaima), and Sorewa Suzuki (iDOLM@STER Xenoglossia) *Songs: Total (2 votes) # Dream is Arcana (Arcana Heart OP) # Kemeko Deluxe! (Kemeko DX OP) Day 17 Male: #136. Souichiro Hoshi - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=1374 *Rating: 8.12 (9 votes) *Roles: Total (19 votes) # Keiichi Maebara (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, 4 votes) # Kira Yamato (Gundam Seed, 3 votes) # Keel Zeibel (Tales of Eternia, 2 votes) Female: #46. Rie Tanaka - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=697 *Rating: 9.36 (11 votes) *Roles: Total (21 votes) # Suigintou (Rozen Maiden, 4 votes) # Tie between Lacus Clyne (Gundam Seed) and Maria (Hayate no Gotoku!) (3 votes) # Tie between Ciel (Megaman Zero), Yomi (Azumanga Daioh), and Chii (Chobits) (2 votes) *Songs: Total (6 votes) # Chu.chu.ru. no Yakusoku and Make a Miracle! (Akane-iro ni Somaru Saka ED) # Fields of Hope, Quiet Night C.E., and Mizu no Akashi (Gundam Seed/Destiny) # Fressia (Megaman Zero 4) Day 18 Male: #98. Masaya Onosaka - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=1456 *Rating: 8.50 (7 votes) *Roles: Total (16 votes) # Vash the Stampede (Trigun, 5 votes) # Zelos Wilder (Tales of Symphonia, 3 votes) # Tie between Leeron (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) and Hirako Shinji (Bleach) (2 votes) Female: #126. Chiaki Takahashi - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=7591 *Rating: 7.75 (6 votes) *Roles: Total (9 votes) # Mitsuki Hayase (Kimi ga Nozomu Eien, 3 votes) # Tie between Litchi Faye Ling (BlazBlue) and Azusa Miura (The iDOLM@STER) (2 votes) # Tie between Supergirl (Superman) and Xelha (Baten Kaitos) (1 vote) *Songs: Total (3 votes) # Kamisama no Birthday (The iDOLM@STER) # my song (The iDOLM@STER) # 9:02 PM (The iDOLM@STER) Day 19 Male: #87. Tomokazu Sugita - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=910 *Rating: 9.86 (14 votes) *Roles: Total (34 votes) # Kyon (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, 8 votes) # Yuuichi Aizawa (Kanon '06, 6 votes) # Sakata Gintama (Gintama, 5 votes) Female: #138. Mayako Nigo - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=6577 *Rating: 7.00 (2 votes) *Roles: Total (4 votes) # Lilica Felchenerow (Arcana Heart, 2 votes) # Tie between Yayoi Takatsuki (The iDOLM@STER) and Ayumi Shindou (Lovedol ~Lovely Idol~) *Songs: Total (3 votes) # Kiramekirari (The iDOLM@STER) # Rirurariruha (The iDOLM@STER) # GO MY WAY!! (The iDOLM@STER) Day 20 Male: #72. Norio Wakamoto - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=954 *Rating: 10.00 (24 votes) *Roles: Total (47 votes) # Charles Di Britannia (Code Geass, 9 votes) # M. Bison/Vega (Street Fighter, 6 votes) # Narrator/Voice of the Heavens (Hayate no Gotoku!, 5 votes) Female: #2. Yurika Ochiai - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=20572 *Rating: 6.60 (5 votes) *Roles: Total (5/8 votes) # Konomi Yuzuhara (To Heart 2, 2 votes) # Tie between Yukiho Hagiwara (The iDOLM@STER), Aloe (Quiz Magic Academy), Thursday (Makai Senki Disgaea), and various minor character roles (for the lulz). (1 vote) # HM to Keiko Takamura (Uta Kata) and Magical Girl Princess Melon (Da Capo Second Season). # Also, her porn roles. *Songs: Total (2 votes) # Kosmos, Cosmos (The iDOLM@STER) # First Stage (The iDOLM@STER) Day 21 Male: #82. Nobutoshi Canna - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=1070 *Rating: 8.70 (5 votes) *Roles: Total (14 votes) # Ban Mido (Get Backers, 2 votes) # Lancer (Fate/Stay Night, 2 votes) # Knuckles (Sonic X, 2 votes) Female: #111. Chika Sakamoto - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=663 *Rating: 6.5 (2 votes) *Roles: Total (4 votes) # Nuriko (Fushigi Yuugi, 2 votes) # Mei Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro, 1 vote) # Agumon (Digimon Adventure, 1 vote) Day 22 Male: #79. Kenichi Suzumura - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=5894 *Rating: 8.50 (10 votes) *Roles: Total (27 votes) # Hikaru Hitachiin (Ouran High School Host Club, 5 votes) # Tie between Zack Fair (Final Fantasy VII) and Okita Sougo (Gintama) (4 votes) # Mikiya Kokuto (Kara no Kyoukai, 3 votes) Female: #91. Misa Watanabe - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=1033 *Rating: 7.00 (4 votes) *Roles: Total (6 votes) # Vivi Nefertari (One Piece, 3 votes) # Tie between Akeginu (Basilisk), EVA (Metal Gear Solid 3), and The Queen (ICO) (1 vote) Day 23 Male: #88. Kappei Yamaguchi - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=277 *Rating: 8.44 (9 votes) *Roles: Total (22 votes) # L (Death Note, 8 votes) # Ranma Saotome (Ranma 1/2, 3 votes) # Tie between Shinichi Kudou (Detective Conan), Usopp (One Piece), Inuyasha (Inuyasha), and Tytree Corwe (Tales of Rebirth) (2 votes) Female: #49. Kana Ueda - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=1568 *Rating: 9.50 (10 votes) *Roles: Total (30 votes) # Hayate Yagami (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's/StrikerS, 8 votes) # Rin Tohsaka (Fate/Stay Night, 7 votes) # Yumi Fukuzawa (Maria-sama ga Miteru, 5 votes) *Songs: Total (3 votes) # Der Mond Das Meer (Ever17 ~the out of infinity~) # Netsuretsu Kangei Wonderland (Saki ED1) # Hitosashiyubi Quiet! (Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu ED) Day 24 Male: #116. Tetsuya Kakihara - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=28816 *Rating: 9.00 (6 votes) *Roles: Total (14 votes) # Simon (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, 5 votes) # Jin Kisaragi (BlazBlue, 3 votes) # Shing Meteoryte (Tales of Hearts, 2 votes) Female: #84. Hisayo Mochizuki - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=4871 *Rating: 8.00 (5 votes) *Roles: Total (9 votes) # Yachiru Kusajishi (Bleach, 4 votes) # Coco Yagami (Ever17 ~the out of infinity~, 3 votes) # Tie between Kaho (Sister Princess) and Moro (xxxHOLiC) (1 vote) *Songs: Total (3 votes) # Jiku no Kakera (Ever17 ~the out of infinity~) # Der Mond Das Meer (Ever17 ~the out of infinity~) # Chiisana Pansy (Sister Princess) Day 25 Male: #121. Daisuke Namikawa - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=1289 *Rating: 7.71 (7 votes) *Roles: Total (16 votes) # Rock (Black Lagoon, 4 votes) # Tie between Cornelius (Odin Sphere) and Ulquiorra Schiffer (Bleach) (3 votes) # Michael Trinity (Gundam 00, 2 votes) Female: #64. Saeko Chiba - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=3170 *Rating: 8.75 (6 votes) *Roles: Total (18 votes) # Dokuro "Dokuro-chan" Mitsukai (Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan, 4 votes) # Natsuki Kuga (My-HiME, 3 votes + 2 HMs) # Tie between Azmaria Hendric (Chrono Crusade), Mio Sakamoto (Strike Witches), and Priscilla (Gun x Sword) (2 votes) *Songs: Total (1 vote) # Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan (Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan OP) Day 26 Male: #55. Akio Ohtsuka - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=832 *Rating: 9.75 (8 votes) *Roles: Total (23 votes) # Solid Snake (and other incarnations; Metal Gear Solid, 7 votes) # Batou (Ghost in the Shell, 5 votes) # Tie between Black Jack (Black Jack), Anavel Gato (Gundam 0083), Shunsui Kyouraku (Bleach), and Radi Jaeger (Senjou no Valkyria) (2 votes) Female: #117. Yuu Asakawa - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=336 *Rating: 9.50 (12 votes) *Roles: Total (35 votes) # Sakaki (Azumanga Daioh, 9 votes) # Tie between Tsugumi Komachia (Ever17) and Motoko Aoyama (Love Hina) (6 votes) # Megurine Luka (Vocaloid, 4 votes) # Rider (Fate/Stay Night, 3 votes + 1 HM) *Songs: Total (1 vote) # squall rise above (Ever17) Day 27 Male: #123. Noriaki Sugiyama - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=3176 *Rating: 8.00 (5 votes) *Roles: Total (15 votes) # Shirou Emiya (Fate/Stay Night, 5 votes) # Tie between Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto), Rivalz Cardemonde (Code Geass), and Ishida Uryuu (Bleach) (3 votes) # United Kingdom (Hetalia - Axis Powers, 1 vote) Female: #10. Noriko Shitaya - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=9810 *Rating: 8.75 (6 votes) *Roles: Total (16 votes) # Rydia (Final Fantasy IV, 5 votes) # You Tanaka (Ever17 ~the out of infinity~, 4 votes) # Sakura Matou (Fate/Stay Night, 3 votes) # Himeko Kurusegawa (Kannazuki no Miko, 2 votes + 1 HM) *Songs: Total (3 votes) # Yami no Baroque (Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure) # Kuro no Kyousoukyoku ~concerto~ (Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch) # Namida no Komoriuta (Ever17 ~the out of infinity~) Day 28 Male: #76. Juurouta Kosugi - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=849 *Rating: 9.25 (4 votes) *Roles: Total (12 votes) # Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, 4 votes) # Tie between Zagato/Lantis (Magic Knight Rayearth) and Nohman (Zone of the Enders) (2 votes) # Tie between Oda Nobunaga (Samurai Warriors), Akio Ohtori (Utena), Akisame Koetsuji (History's Mightiest Disciple Kenichi), and Brialeos Hecatombcales (Appleseed) (1 vote) Female: #34. Ryoko Shintani - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=30284 *Rating: 8.00 (6 votes) *Roles: Total (12 votes) # Milfeulle Sakuraba (Galaxy Angel, 5 votes) # Chai Xianghua (Soul Calibur IV, 3 votes) # Akira Miyata (Pani Poni Dash!, 2 votes) Day 29 Male: #90. Kaneto Shiozawa - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=852 *Rating: 9.78 (9 votes) *Roles: Total (21 votes) # Rei (Fist of the North Star, 5 votes) # Tie between Dhaos (Tales of Phantasia) and Ryo Shiba (Dancougar) (3 votes) # Tie between Paul von Oberstein (Legend of the Galactic Heroes), Devimon (Digimon Adventure), Namu (Dragon Ball), Aries Mu (Saint Seiya), Zato-One (Guilty Gear X), Hyo (Rival Schools), Gray Fox (Metal Gear Solid), Vega/Claw (Street Fighter 2: The Movie), Ru Kain (Layzner), M'Quve (Mobile Suit Gundam) (1 vote) Female: #1. Sayaka Aoki - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=19366 *Rating: 8.69 (8 votes) *Roles: Total (21 votes) # Tie between Kyon's Sister (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) and Cream (Sonic X) (6 votes) # Tie between Lisianthus/Sia (Shuffle!) and Miria Harvent (Baccano!) (4 votes) # Sumire Aso (ef ~a tale of memories~, 1 vote) # Yayoi Amamori (Nanatsuiro Drops, 1 HM) Day 30 Male: #141. Ryo Horikawa - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=1104 *Rating: 9.00 (4 votes) *Roles: Total (12 votes) # Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z, 4 votes) # Tie between Andromeda Shun (Saint Seiya) and Natsu "Hermit" Tanimoto (Kenichi) (2 votes) # Tie between Reinhard von Lohengramm (Legend of the Galactic Heroes), Captain Falcon (Super Smash Bros.), Kou Uraki (Gundam 0083), Tadao Yokoshima (Ghost Sweeper Mikami) (1 vote) Female: #16. Ai Shimizu - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=7592 *Rating: 8.50 (4 votes) *Roles: Total (12 votes) # Tie between Hatsumi Azuma/Eve/Jill/Fujihime/Kogechibi (Yami to Boushi to Hon no Tabibito) and Tamao Suzumi (Strawberry Panic) (2 votes) # Tie between Hajime Kunihiro (Saki), Arisu Arisugawa (Kagihime Monogatari: Eternal Alice Rondo), Riko Fukamine (Gift Eternal Rainbow), Momen Sanada (Lime-iro Senkitan), Ren (DearS), Mikoto Minagi (Mai-HiME/Otome), Karen Onodera (Onegai Twins), Koyuki/Snow (MAR) (1 vote) Day 31 Male: #122. Ken Narita - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=285 *Rating: 8.67 (3 votes) *Roles: Total (9 votes) # Tie between Jeremiah Gottwald AKA Orange (Code Geass) and Sesshoumaru (Inuyasha) (3 votes) # Jail Scaglietti (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS, 2 votes) # Ishida Ryuuken (Bleach, 1 vote) Female: #71. Yukari Fukui - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=440 *Rating: 7.25 (6 votes) *Roles: Total (17 votes) # Nia Teppelin (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, 6 votes) # Tina/Terra Branford (Dissidia: Final Fantasy, 4 votes) # Nono (Diebuster, 2 votes) Day 32 Male: #105. Takeshi Aono - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=956 *Rating: 6.80 (5 votes) *Roles: Total (10 votes) # Piccolo/Kami (Dragon Ball, 3 votes) # Colonel Roy Campbell (Metal Gear Solid, 2 votes) # Tie between Suketoudara (Puyo Puyo), Sugoroku Mutou (Yu-Gi-Oh!), Gwen Kahn (Outlaw Star), Katsuhito Masaki (Tenchi Muyo), and Dr. Wily (Megaman) (1 vote) Female: #56. Rie Kugimiya - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=808 *Rating: 9.37 (15 votes) *Roles: Total (43 votes) # Shana (Shakugan no Shana, 7 votes) # Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist, 6 votes) # Nagi Sanzenin (Hayate no Gotoku!, 5 votes) *Songs: Total (3 votes) # my song (The iDOLM@STER) # Here We Go!! (The iDOLM@STER) # Watashi wa Idol <3 (The iDOLM@STER) Day 33 Male: #96. Kouichi Yamadera - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=1009 *Rating: 8.83 (6 votes) *Roles: Total (12 votes) # Spike Spiegel (Cowboy Bebop, 4 votes) # Ryouji Kaji (Neon Genesis Evangelion, 3 votes) # Togusa (Ghost in the Shell, 2 votes) Female: #36. Nana Mizuki - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=436 *Rating: 9.33 (12 votes) *Roles: Total (30 votes) # Fate Testarossa (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, 9 votes) # Colette Brunel (Tales of Symphonia, 5 votes) # Utau Hoshina (Shugo Chara!, 3 votes) *Songs: Total (15 votes) # Brave Phoenix (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's IN, 3 votes) # Innocent Starter (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha OP), DISCOTHEQUE (Rosario to Vampire Capu2 OP), Secret Ambition (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS OP1) (2 votes) # Pray (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS IN), Eternal Blaze (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's OP), Massive Wonders (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS OP2), Shin Ai (White Album OP), Wild Eyes (Basilisk ED2), Cosmic Love (Rosario to Vampire OP) (1 vote) Day 34 Male: #133. Hiroshi Kamiya - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=5902 *Rating: 8.91 (11 votes) *Roles: Total (27 votes) # Nozomu Itoshiki (Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei, 7 votes) # Tieria Erde (Gundam 00, 6 votes) # Koyomi Araragi (Bakemonogatari, 4 votes) Female: #42. Kaori Mizuhashi - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=5179 *Rating: 9.25 (8 votes) *Roles: Total (24 votes) # Rosetta Passel (Kaleido Star, 6 votes) # Akane Suzumiya (Kimi ga Nozomu Eien, 4 votes) # Chika Ogiue (Genshiken, 3 votes) *Songs: Total (1 vote) #Kiseki Nanka Okoranai (Prism Ark) Day 35 Male: #114. Hikaru Midorikawa - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=546 *Rating: 9.38 (16 votes) *Roles: Total (43 votes) # Heero Yuy (Gundam Wing, 9 votes) # Tie between Masaki Ando (Super Robot Wars) and Zelgadiss Graywords (Slayers) (6 votes) # Ryuhou (s-CRY-ed, 5 votes) Female: #37. Marina Inoue - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=20999 *Rating: 9.35 (10 votes) *Roles: Total (30 votes) # Kana Minami (Minami-ke, 6 votes) # Tie between Yoko Littner (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) and Chiri Kitsu (Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei, 4 votes) # Jessica Ushiromiya (Umineko no Naku Koro ni, 3 votes) Day 36 Male: #78. Daisuke Ono - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=14929 *Rating: 8.96 (12 votes) *Roles: Total (31 votes) # Itsuki Koizumi (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, 9 votes) # Hosaka (Minami-ke, 7 votes) # Tie between Yukito Kunisaki (Air) and Battler Ushiromiya (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) (4 votes) Female: #41. Mamiko Noto - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=3166 *Rating: 9.50 (13 votes) *Roles: Total (36 votes) # Kotomi Ichinose (Clannad, 9 votes) # Yakumo Tsukamoto (School Rumble, 5 votes) # Haruka Nogizaka (Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu, 4 votes) *Songs: Total (1 vote) # Hitosashiyubi Quiet! (Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu ED) Day 37 Male: #135. Minoru Shiraishi - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=14922 *Rating: 6.84 (8 votes) *Roles: Total (10 votes) # Tie between Taniguchi (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) and Himself (Lucky Star) (5 votes) Female: #19. Haruna Ikezawa - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=4269 *Rating: 7.75 (6 votes) *Roles: Total (13 votes) # Athena Asamiya (King of Fighters, 4 votes) # Yoshino Shimazu (Maria-sama ga Miteru, 3 votes) # Momoka Nishizawa (Keroro Gunso, 2 votes) Day 38 Male: #151. Kousuke Toriumi - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=3445 *Rating: 8.67 (3 votes) *Roles: Total (9 votes) # Tie between Yuri Lowell (Tales of Vesperia) and Junpei Iori (Persona 3) (3 votes) # Strider Hiryuu/Hien (Marvel/Namco x Capcom, 2 votes) # Kouga Gennosuke (Basilisk, 1 vote) Female: #60. Rika Morinaga - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=19926 *Rating: 7.30 (5 votes) *Roles: Total (14 votes) # Tie between Mawari Zenigata (Seto no Hanayome) and Rita Mordio (Tales of Vesperia) (3 votes) # Tie between Matsuri Saegusa (Kamichu!), Souseiseki (Rozen Maiden), and Makoto/Mako-chan (Minami-ke) (2 votes) # Tie between Yuri (Gadget Trial) and Tayune (Inukami!) (1 vote) Day 39 Male: #139. Hisao Egawa - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=1499 *Rating: 6.67 (3 votes) *Roles: Total (8/10 votes) # Geki Hyuuma & Goldymarg (Gaogaigar, 2.5 votes; 2 votes for Geki, 3 votes for Goldymarg) # Yoshihiro Shimazu (Samurai Warriors, 2 votes) # Tie between Yassaba Jin (Overman King Gainer), Largo Potter (Valkyria Chronicles), Falco Lombardi (Star Fox) Female: #26. Tomoko Kaneda - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=1375 *Rating: 6.25 (4 votes) *Roles: Total (9 votes) # Tie between Chiyo (Azumanga Daioh) and Nel (Bleach) 2 votes) # Tie between Lavie/Rabi (Keroro Gunso), Bonta-kun (Full Metal Panic), Culumon (Digimon Tamers), Corundum (Tales of Hearts), and Mayuko Kamikawa (sola) (1 vote) Day 40 Male: #129. Kenji Utsumi - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=548 *Rating: *Roles: # (placeholder) # (placeholder) # (placeholder) *Songs: # (placeholder) # (placeholder) # (placeholder) Female: #17. Hitomi Nabatame - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=17354 *Rating: *Roles: # (placeholder) # (placeholder) # (placeholder) *Songs: # (placeholder) # (placeholder) # (placeholder) Day 41 Male: *Rating: *Roles: # (placeholder) # (placeholder) # (placeholder) *Songs: # (placeholder) # (placeholder) # (placeholder) Female: *Rating: *Roles: # (placeholder) # (placeholder) # (placeholder) *Songs: # (placeholder) # (placeholder) # (placeholder) Day 42 Male: *Rating: *Roles: # (placeholder) # (placeholder) # (placeholder) *Songs: # (placeholder) # (placeholder) # (placeholder) Female: *Rating: *Roles: # (placeholder) # (placeholder) # (placeholder) *Songs: # (placeholder) # (placeholder) # (placeholder) Day 43 Male: *Rating: *Roles: # (placeholder) # (placeholder) # (placeholder) *Songs: # (placeholder) # (placeholder) # (placeholder) Female: *Rating: *Roles: # (placeholder) # (placeholder) # (placeholder) *Songs: # (placeholder) # (placeholder) # (placeholder) Day 44 Male: *Rating: *Roles: # (placeholder) # (placeholder) # (placeholder) *Songs: # (placeholder) # (placeholder) # (placeholder) Female: *Rating: *Roles: # (placeholder) # (placeholder) # (placeholder) *Songs: # (placeholder) # (placeholder) # (placeholder) Day 45 Male: *Rating: *Roles: # (placeholder) # (placeholder) # (placeholder) *Songs: # (placeholder) # (placeholder) # (placeholder) Female: *Rating: *Roles: # (placeholder) # (placeholder) # (placeholder) *Songs: # (placeholder) # (placeholder) # (placeholder) Day 46 Male: *Rating: *Roles: # (placeholder) # (placeholder) # (placeholder) *Songs: # (placeholder) # (placeholder) # (placeholder) Female: *Rating: *Roles: # (placeholder) # (placeholder) # (placeholder) *Songs: # (placeholder) # (placeholder) # (placeholder) Day 47 Male: *Rating: *Roles: # (placeholder) # (placeholder) # (placeholder) *Songs: # (placeholder) # (placeholder) # (placeholder) Female: *Rating: *Roles: # (placeholder) # (placeholder) # (placeholder) *Songs: # (placeholder) # (placeholder) # (placeholder) Day 48 Male: *Rating: *Roles: # (placeholder) # (placeholder) # (placeholder) *Songs: # (placeholder) # (placeholder) # (placeholder) Female: *Rating: *Roles: # (placeholder) # (placeholder) # (placeholder) *Songs: # (placeholder) # (placeholder) # (placeholder) Day 49 Male: *Rating: *Roles: # (placeholder) # (placeholder) # (placeholder) *Songs: # (placeholder) # (placeholder) # (placeholder) Female: *Rating: *Roles: # (placeholder) # (placeholder) # (placeholder) *Songs: # (placeholder) # (placeholder) # (placeholder) Day 50 Male: *Rating: *Roles: # (placeholder) # (placeholder) # (placeholder) *Songs: # (placeholder) # (placeholder) # (placeholder) Female: *Rating: *Roles: # (placeholder) # (placeholder) # (placeholder) *Songs: # (placeholder) # (placeholder) # (placeholder) Nominations List 1. Sayaka Aoki - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=19366 2. Yurika Ochiai - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=20572 3. Natsuko Kuwatani - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=385 4. Yuko Sanpei - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=22150 5. Mai Nakahara - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=438 6. Saki Fujita - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=56739 7. Kana Asumi - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=60780 8. Fumiko Orikasa - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=912 9. Mariko Kouda - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=1460 10. Noriko Shitaya - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=9810 11. Kaori Nazuka - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=439 12. Yui Horie - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=386 13. Mayumi Iizuka - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=522 14. Hiroko Kasahara - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=1006 15. Satomi Koorogi - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=504 16. Ai Shimizu - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=7592 17. Hitomi Nabatame - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=17354 18. Youko Honda - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=31404 19. Haruna Ikezawa - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=4269 20. Mai Kadowaki - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=15636 21. Ami Koshimizu - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=17254 22. Kaori Shimizu - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=334 23. Yuuka Nanri - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=12814 24. Yuki Matsuoka - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=5683 25. Shizuka Itou - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=17353 26. Tomoko Kaneda - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=1375 27. Saori Goto - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=25957 28. Yumi Shimura - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=29876 29. Sakura Nogawa - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=1469 30. Miyu Matsuki - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=444 31. Kikuko Inoue - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=542 32. Yui Kano - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=46693 33. Yuko Goto - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=12602 34. Ryoko Shintani - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=30284 35. Junko Noda - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=390 36. Nana Mizuki - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=436 37. Marina Inoue - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=20999 38. Ayako Kawasumi - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=525 39. Yu Kobayashi - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=16095 40. Mikako Takahashi - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=806 41. Mamiko Noto - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=3166 42. Kaori Mizuhashi - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=5179 43. Yuka Inokuchi - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=25953 44. Akemi Kanda - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=5918 45. Kimiko Koyama - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=5750 46. Rie Tanaka - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=697 47. Ai Nonaka - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=13321 48. Ui Miyazaki - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=38945 49. Kana Ueda - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=1568 50. Banjo Ginga - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=1669 51. Chiwa Saito - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=13834 52. Yukari Tamura - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=524 53. Megumi Hayashibara - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=391 54. Halko Momoi - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=5595 55. Akio Ohtsuka - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=832 56. Rie Kugimiya - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=808 57. Momoko Saito - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=41625 58. Minori Chihara - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=22271 59. Aya Hirano - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=6581 60. Rika Morinaga - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=19926 61. Sayaka Ohara - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=1376 62. Minami Kuribayashi - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=17030 63. Asami Sanada - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=3680 64. Saeko Chiba - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=3170 65. Ryou Hirohashi - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=8851 66. Ryoka Yuzuki - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=545 67. Akane Omae - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=9703 68. Houko Kuwashima - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=281 69. Miyuki Sawashiro - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=5735 70. Megumi Toyoguchi - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=794 71. Yukari Fukui - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=440 72. Norio Wakamoto - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=954 73. Mami Koyama - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=1249 74. Jun Fukuyama - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=337 75. Jouji Nakata - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=1030 76. Juurouta Kosugi - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=849 77. Kanae Itou - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=66684 78. Daisuke Ono - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=14929 79. Kenichi Suzumura - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=5894 80. Yumi Touma - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=658 81. Isshin Chiba - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=3057 82. Nobutoshi Canna - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=1070 83. Junichi Suwabe - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=48696 84. Hisayo Mochizuki - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=4871 85. Kana Hanazawa - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=53741 86. Yui Makino - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=38425 87. Tomokazu Sugita - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=910 88. Kappei Yamaguchi - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=277 89. Chikao Ohtsuka - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=2171 90. Kaneto Shiozawa - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=852 91. Misa Watanabe - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=1033 92. Koji Totani - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=2069 93. Akira Ishida - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=443 94. Kazuya Nakai - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=551 95. Keiji Fujiwara - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=949 96. Kouichi Yamadera - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=1009 97. Mamoru Miyano - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=10397 98. Masaya Onosaka - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=1456 99. Nobuyuki Hiyama - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=1497 100. Takehito Koyasu - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=662 101. Tomokazu Seki - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=529 102. Toshihiko Seki - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=693 103. Toshiyuki Morikawa - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=692 104. Yuji Ueda - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=384 105. Takeshi Aono - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=956 106. Hideyuki Hori - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=869 107. Yukitoshi Hori - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=3069 108. Hideyuki Tanaka - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=490 109. Kenyuu Horiuchi - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=1177 110. Sumi Shimamoto - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=787 111. Chika Sakamoto - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=663 112. Noriko Hidaka - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=282 113. Masako Nozawa - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=508 114. Hikaru Midorikawa - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=546 115. Ryotaro Okiayu - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=718 116. Tetsuya Kakihara - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=28816 117. Yuu Asakawa - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=336 118. Yasunori Matsumoto - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=499 119. Masakazu Morita - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=21028 120. Shinnichiro Miki - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=659 121. Daisuke Namikawa - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=1289 122. Ken Narita - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=285 123. Noriaki Sugiyama - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=3176 124. Hirotaka Suzuoki - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=699 125. Fumihiko Tachiki - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=1465 126. Chiaki Takahashi - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=7591 127. Atsuko Tanaka - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=547 128. Ryusei Nakao - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=4668 129. Kenji Utsumi - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=548 130. Yukana - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=952 131. Maaya Sakamoto - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=527 132. Aya Hisakawa - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=503 133. Hiroshi Kamiya - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=5902 134. Hiroyuki Yoshino - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=507 135. Minoru Shiraishi - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=14922 136. Souichiro Hoshi - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=1374 137. Katsuyuki Konishi - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=780 138. Mayako Nigo - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=6577 139. Hisao Egawa - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=1499 140. Kenji Nojima - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=4667 141. Ryo Horikawa - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=1104 142. Tohru Furuya - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=1105 143. Nozomu Sasaki - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=1012 144. Takumi Yamazaki - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=1243 145. Kazuyuki Sogabe - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=1614 146. Maria Yamamoto - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=805 147. Masaharu Satou - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=930148 148. Michiko Neya - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=698 149. Sanae Kobayashi - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=3160 150. Sho Hayami - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=724 151. Kousuke Toriumi - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=3445 152. Yui Sakakibara - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=57082 153. Mai Goto - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=28774 154. Asami Shimoda - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=69236 155. Yuka Iguchi - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=28316 156. Tomo Sakurai - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=2410 157. Michiru Yuimoto - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=5462 158. Yura Hinata - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=43646 159. Takeshi Kusao - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=1103 160. Katsuki Yao - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=932 161. Chisa Yokoyama - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=296 162. Mayumi Tanaka - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=301 163. Hiromi Tsuru - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=511 164. Yuko Nagashima - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=858 165. Toshio Furukawa - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=1011 166. Mahito Ohba - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=4596 167. Eiko Yamada - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=1578 168. Naoki Tatsuta - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=3075 Category:Contests Category:Rating Topic